Artemis Fowl: Trouble in paradise
by ArTeMiSfOwL Mature mix
Summary: The remake of my old incomplete fanfic found on page 30


(This is a remake of my original story)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of Eoin Colfer's characters.  
  
Chapter One: Celebration  
  
Artemis lifted the Sig Sauer hand gun and took careful aim.   
  
He took 3 large chunks out of the assassin's head. Artemis smiled. Not his   
  
customary wolf grin, but more like a proud one. He killed the deadly assassin,   
  
or he would have if it wasn't a cardboard cut-out.   
  
"Very good, Artemis! You've improved!" said Butler, placing a hand on his charge's shoulder. Butler took the handgun from his hand, and unloaded it. Artemis took his walkie-talkie out and pressed the call button.   
  
"Juliet? Would you place a call into Krang's for a light dinner?" Artemis annunciated into the radio's headset.   
  
"What was that? I'm sorry, but I've just heard the best news!" Said Juliet. Artemis raised   
  
an eyebrow. He wondered what was so important. Probably Big Bob defeated Samurai Sam in Survivor series. Juliet sure did like wrestling. "Well, don't you want to hear the news?" asked Juliet. She was very anxious. Artemis decided not to. He would wait for it to come up in a dinner conversation. He was not in a mood for wrestling.   
  
"Juliet? I'd rather hear the news later. I have to train anyway. Call me when   
  
dinner's ready." said Artemis. He had made a promise to Butler. Starting one week after the incident involving the rescue of Artemis Senior, Artemis would run track, lift weights, and now, train his ability to shoot a gun. Though Butler pressed him to do the exercise and track, it was Artemis's idea to practice with actual weapons.  
  
Artemis walked with Butler to the new gym recently installed. It was complete with a treadmill, weight set, pool, showers, sauna, TV system and, of course, a beverage cooler. He grabbed a bottle of still water from the cooler and put it in the treadmill's cup holder. Artemis found it very boring to run for a long period of time without any form of entertainment. So, the TV was the finest available for purchase, a LCAP flat screen. He flipped to Espn 8, the running oriented channel. Butler sat next to the treadmill, reading his newest issue of Guns & Ammo, it seemed to be the automatic weapon special.  
  
Today's top weapon was the fully automatic, 15 shot pistol. It was named the Rhino. Butler glanced at Artemis. He was running full speed. Butler smiled and returned to his magazine. 'I taught him so much. He really catches on quickly,' He thought. Artemis really did enjoy Butler's company. He used to just be a tyrant. One order after another. But after his father was rescued, Artemis changed. He was content.   
  
Artemis got up and went to the weight set. He selected an extremely heavy (100 pounds) weight, or at least heavy for someone his age and picked it up. "Butler, would you come here please?" Artemis didn't have to ask, because his manservant  
  
was already next to him. Artemis would not take any chances. Before he had started the training program, Artemis remembered an old statistic that he had read in a newspaper when he was three. It stated that 78 percent of deaths in the weight lifting area were   
  
caused by people tiring out and dropping the weight on their chest, stopping their breathing. They then proceeded to die a very slow and painful death. He   
  
shivered. Artemis certainly did not want to die, especially slow and painfully. So, in short, Butler would hold on to the weight as Artemis lifted it, so if he stopped, he could pick it off of him.  
  
Artemis proceeded to sit on the weight bench. 'Here's to that fat girl in my old class,' He thought, lifting the weight.   
  
It was a new way of lifting weights for Artemis. He would think of a person he hated, and it would give him energy. Artemis gained a lot of energy from this. So, ultimately, it meant lifting a weight twenty to twenty five more times. Artemis stopped lifting the barbell. Butler took it off of his chest, and placed it back where it belonged. 85, thought Butler. Artemis was getting stronger.   
  
"Butler, would you please pass me my drink?" asked Artemis. He was extremely thirsty, and was sweating like, well he was sweating a lot. When Butler passed the water to Artemis, he drank it in 3 huge gulps. He then proceeded to walk to the shower   
  
and grabbed a towel. He opened the sliding door, entered, and closed it. Suddenly, clothes flew over the door. Butler caught them in midair and laid them on the stool next to the shower. Scents of peppermint and fresh fields circled the room. Butler smiled. Artemis  
  
only bought the finest soaps with the most amazing scents. And usually the most expensive. For example, his favorite soap, Heavenly Scent cost 89 dollars for a single bar. And his shampoo, Peppermint Dreams, cost 150 a bottle. Leave it to Artemis   
  
to spend as much money possible, thought Butler. Artemis turned off the water and dried off. He realized how good he smelled. As he continued thinking about his scent, he wrapped his towel around him and stepped out of the shower.  
  
Artemis grabbed a robe from the rack and put it on. He walked to his room and started to get some formal attire from his antique armoire. Tonight's choice was a shirt (white), suit (black), tie (navy blue) and dress shoes (black). He looked in the mirror and smiled. Stunning, Artemis thought. Simply stunning.  
  
Artemis proceeded to walk down the grand staircase, smiling at Butler. Unfortunately, Artemis did not notice that his shoes became untied after the grand descent. Artemis slipped, falling down the last three steps. Butler grimaced and hustled over to Artemis.  
  
"Artemis, are you all right?" Butler asked. Artemis shook loose.   
  
"Yes Butler, just a small cut, that's all." Artemis said quickly. He cursed at himself. 'Fool!', he thought. He took out a silk napkin out of his pocket. He dabbed the blood 'Oh well, he thought'. He put the napkin back in his pocket.  
  
Artemis walked into the dining room with a smile. He looked around the room and stopped. The table was full of food, and he saw a familiar face. 


End file.
